


Weather Patterns

by Greensilver (Trelkez)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-16
Updated: 2005-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/pseuds/Greensilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla watches Rodney. "The Storm" AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weather Patterns

The weather changes rapidly in Athosian summer, and Rodney's moods alter as swiftly as the color of the sky. Azure and fleeting, wispy white bring an energetic, overly helpful Rodney who fetches all kinds of animal specimens for Carson, like a child with pockets stuffed full of frogs. Wet, endless slate heralds a sharp, restless Rodney who finds fault with everything and fights with Radek until the two of them run out of words or Elizabeth intervenes; as the years pass, Elizabeth intervenes less. Sea green washed over charcoal elicits a silent, unreachable Rodney whose walls build with the storm and abate only when the horizon clears.

 

Teyla records the years on a roll of parchment, and tiny marks beside the days show Rodney's alterations, as consistent as snowfall in winter. The weather is more stable in other seasons, and so is Rodney, but when the summer storms come he is at once chaotic and unerringly predictable.

 

Someday, she thinks, Rodney will stop associating the roar of wind-driven rain with feelings of loss and failure. For now, he seems to merely endure the season, secure in the knowledge that autumn drought will follow.


End file.
